


You saved us, so we will save you.

by GlaszWing



Series: This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And I really like that AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corrupted Steven Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I REALLY need sleep, I just wanted some SU Cluster fluff, Mentions the SU movie Cluster au, The cluster shards are therapists towards each other, This idea is sponsored by me awake at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: The cluster, deep within the surface of the earth, has an ability to sense whats going on up above. And they have emerged many times to help. The diamond arm ships. then the Injector...Then one day, they emerge. And what they see is more close to home then they realized. It's not the ever lasting threat. It's just a scared and confused child. One they know very wellAnd one they would help.
Series: This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672681
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	You saved us, so we will save you.

**Author's Note:**

> anGST aNGsT AngST baby...
> 
> ANGST BABY!!
> 
> 3am thoughts boi's!

Resting deep beneath the Earth, the Cluster rested. Nested in the large bubble. Supplied to them by the one known as ‘Steven’ and themselves. The large mass of gem shards whispered to itself and the others inside it. Like a bee hive, the noise was sometimes overwhelming to some shards so they would try to stay calm, but sometimes they would get into heated conversations

Some shards would whimper, scared from there trauma. When they were separated. The intense lights giving them faded flashbacks. But others would comfort them. They were a community. A non consensual one, but still one nonetheless.

A gentle and caring community, built up with millions of personalities.

They may not have been fully ‘alive’ but they were more alive then they used to be, thanks to the large bubble around them. Instead of consistent screaming at the others around them, trying to find they’re lost parts. They found they could bond with the millions of others around them, sure they still missed there fragments. They always would, but they found other fragments to bandage the loneliness.

They had originally thought they would only be able to form to find their homes, they’re other pieces to their puzzles. But they learned otherwise.

After hundreds of years of screaming that one drill, and the young human, Steven. Told them they didn’t need to form, then Steven showed them they could be with one another. Then Steven bubbled a few, some shards tried and it worked. They could be at peace, without forming.

But, sometimes, they would form. They realized they could protect the Earth, their home. So they did, protecting Steven from those large arm ships from Homeworld, they wish they could have done more though. But some of the gem’s could sense Steven could handle the rest of this situation. So they went back to their bubbles.

A few recognized something about Steven. But never really spoke about it. But most already knew what they recognized. 

Then they did it again. They had done it to that large Injector, that one was… interesting? The pink goo felt weird in the Earth's crust and they sensed the pain of the biodiversity around them, so all the fragments decided to get rid of the source.

It had been a while, maybe a few years? They had no great conception with time.

It was a normal day, a few seemed oddly quiet. But no one really questioned what some shards were like, until they started to scream. They questioned what was wrong, until they sensed it too. An aura. Diamonds. But there was something wrong with it. It seemed angry, sad, scared. Like Blue Diamonds, but stronger. 

The creature that formed the aura was in pain, so they formed.

After erupting from the ground, all they were stars. Until they turned and saw it. A corrupted being.

A large dark purple and pink kaiju. Light pink crystalline tusks, horns and spines adorned its body. The Kaiju looked towards them, it’s bright piercing pink eyes shone like the sun. The irises were diamond shaped, and its chest expanded and contracted, breathing.

It was an organic gem mutant. Another sick idea of the diamonds. Voices screamed,  _ “How could they do this?” “Do the diamonds know no bounds?” “Are they just wanting entertainment?”  _ Some shards were silent with horror, others whispered with sympathy. But they needed to help it. So they did what Steven did to them. They helped.

The hand trusted forward, only to be swatted by the titanic creature's spined tail. A dull, pained snarl rumbling from its throat, a deep pink liquid seemed to ooze from its mouth, fizzling onto the ground. Burning the dirt like liquid fire. 

The Cluster didn’t give up though, reaching again they gripped the creature's shoulder. The titan snarled, before focusing on what had gripped them. It’s eyes are widening. With shock, or some other emotion.

Thousands of voices fluttered. They spoke to it, telling it to calm down, that they could.

And, surprisingly, it did. But even more surprising, it spoke back. A familiar voice, one they all would remember for their entire lives. But it wasn’t speaking to them, it seemed to be a voice on repeat. Constantly sad, in pain, in sorrow, in mourning.

_ “I’m sorry…” _

_ “Steven?”  _ A few whispered __   
_   
_ __ “I’m sorry. I lied I’m not fine. Why did I scare everyone? Now I’m just some beast in the woods. I wasn’t fine.”

_ “Steven?”  _ More said, louder

_ “Why did I think I could deal with it! I’m useless, I’ve always been useless!” _

_ “ _ **_Steven!_ ** _ ”  _ Thousands of voices bled into that one word. Then he was silent. They couldn’t speak like a full gem, so they just told him. 

The large arm split, everyone on the surface though they were breaking. But two arms generated out of the two halves, hugging the Kaiju. The shocked look turned to quaking sadness, and relief. This wasn’t the diamonds. This was sadness, anger and unchecked emotions.

A child who needed love, but rejected it.

Tears welled up, and dripped onto the Cluster. Sparkles of the once healing tears fizzed before disappearing, leaving slight burns. The saliva dripped too, leaving bigger burns on the Clusters form, but they didn’t care about the pain, they cared for Steven.

They continued to listen to Steven speak up about his trauma’s, and the Cluster listened. And a few shards saw a similarity to their pains and Stevens, so a few even told them their stories.

It was wholesome to say the least.

After what seemed to be years, Stevens' form rippled. A soft pink glow emitting from Stevens body. As he started to shrink. 

The Cluster took note of some figure running toward Steven, so it deformed. Sending one last message. Not forever, but just for this moment.

_ “Good Night Steven.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see the cluster again.  
> COVID-19 is stressful, and I have a friend who is sick. 
> 
> I've been fine, and so have they. They just have a minor fever that hit them hard.
> 
> If you have signs of COVID please go see a doctor, please.


End file.
